


That's Amore

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s03e05 The First Time, Fluff, M/M, klainevalentines2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine after the events of The First Time.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Valentines Challenge 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Amore

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #2: That's Amore by Dean Martin
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/138552214550/thats-amore

Kurt and Blaine laid there for the longest time in silence, just smiling at each other and exchanging sweet kisses often. Clothes were scattered around the room and Blaine had pulled the blankets up over them once they had cleaned up. They didn’t think anything could ever get better than what they were feeling in this moment. They just felt so close to each other. They were giddy and so in love that nothing around them mattered.

“Love you,” Kurt whispered finally after a long time of silence.

Blaine smiled brightly and pulled Kurt impossibly close to him. “Love you, too.”

They were drunk on love. All of their other thoughts and worries were pushed aside. They could only see and think about each other and how much they loved each other in that moment in time.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked gently, knowing how emotional the whole thing was for both of them.

Blaine’s smile grew. “I’m perfect. Are you?”

“I couldn’t be any better.”

There was a moment of silence again where the young couple laid close together, smiling and kissing whenever they could.

“You don’t have to go home tonight, do you?” Blaine said quietly as he pulled away from another kiss. His eyes were wide and hopeful because all he wanted was to cuddle with Kurt, fall asleep with Kurt, and wake up with Kurt. It was almost as if he needed Kurt’s presence to believe that the past few hours were real.

Kurt was feeling the same attachment. He knew what Blaine was feeling because he was feeling it himself. “I don’t have to go anywhere.”

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and smiled as he put his head on Kurt’s shoulder. “Great. Because I don’t think I can let you leave tonight.”

Kurt chuckled. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here with you. Are your parents coming home tonight? Should we at least put underwear on?”

“Mom is so we probably should but I’m pretty sure my legs are still like jelly. And I’m way too comfortable to move.”

Kurt, who was beginning to feel self-conscious at being naked for no reason, got up after a few more minutes of naked cuddling with Blaine and walked over to Blaine’s dresser. He grabbed a pair of boxer briefs for himself out of the drawer that Blaine had for Kurt and then grabbed a pair for Blaine out of a different drawer. “Here,” Kurt said laughing, tossing the underwear over to Blaine and then slipping on the pair for himself. 

“Please come back over here,” Blaine said as he slipped on the boxer briefs without getting out of bed. He was already missing Kurt even though he had only been up for a minute.

Kurt laughed lightly, but went anyway, climbing back into bed next to Blaine and immediately sliding over as far as he could and snuggling into Blaine’s embrace. “I’m so in love with you,” Kurt whispered as he leaned in once again to kiss Blaine.

Blaine smiled as he pulled away. “I know. I’m so in love with you, too.”

They stayed like this until they eventually drifted off to sleep. That’s how Pam found them when she returned home later that night, half naked and clinging to each other like nothing else mattered in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/138552214550/thats-amore


End file.
